1. Field of the Invention
Vibration isolated sensor assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is heretofore has been proposed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 688,496 to W. B. Lloyd, now Pat. No. 4,057,238, filed May 20, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, to provide a vibration isolating spring support assembly that is adjustable according to g forces on an aircraft to maintain minimal spring deflection clearance-way. Such previous arrangement employs helical springs interconnected between mounted and mounting members via rockable lever means and a fulcrum means adjustable with respect thereto.